


Play Spaceships

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Comedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The nineteenth time Yuta accidentally ruins Taeyong's cooking results in him getting real mad and forcing Yuta to wear a vibrating plug all day...with the remote in Taeyong's hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from this fic ages ago but i was too lazy to do something about it. I also wanted to write something low quality and light hearted  
> thank you ~~grandma~~ [berryboys]() for beta-ing that shitty part which i was unsure about ily

**royalty af** @takoyakiprince

hey Hansol

 

 **Han Solo** @solkira_solkira

What

 

 **royalty af** @takoyakiprince

can u take ty out for a movie or something

 

 **Han Solo** @solkira_solkira

I thought you were having dinner with his family

 

 **royalty af** @takoyakiprince

um...i was

 

 **Han Solo** @solkira_solkira

What do you mean was?

 

 **royalty af** @takoyakiprince

hansol i'm hiding in his bloody closet do u really want me to die

 

 **Han Solo** @solkira_solkira

lol what did you do this time

 

 **royalty af** @takoyakiprince

I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING the milk bottle did

 

 **Han Solo** @solkira_solkira

I'm logging out

 

Yuta’s done with texting almost all of his so called ‘friends’ who refuse to liberate him from the devil looming to punish him for his sins (that’s what Yuta’s exaggerated notional version of Taeyong looks like) and Yuta hadn’t expected this from _Hansol_ of all people. Hansol never abandons stray puppies or kittens or lizards he finds in the most unusual places (one such creature was sitting on Taeil’s butt once; apparently lizards get more action than Yuta ever will) and Hansol’s _the_ guy who restores Yuta’s faith in humanity that’s why _this_ , has been utter betrayal and profound disappointment.

Yuta feels it’s justified he swears out loud at his friend and hopefully some malicious apparition conveys his message and haunts Hansol for life. That’d serve him just fine.

"FUCK YOU JI HANSOL! FUCK YOU!"

His preoccupancy in being mad at Hansol doesn’t let him realize the nearing footsteps and the creak of the closet handle.

“I swear he’ll pay for this once I—”

A small light ingresses it’s way over Yuta’s face which turns mortified as the seconds pass. Taeyong pokes his head into the closet diabolically smiling, Yuta suddenly begins sending love to his family in the form of prayers fluttering up like birds. Maybe he even peed a little in his pants.

"There you are Yuta. I've been looking for you."

 

 

 

All things considered, it's not Yuta's fault that the milk slipped and fell into the water meant for boiling pasta, it's the milk bottle's fault for being in Yuta's way (“really milk bottle? Do you not know where you’re supposed to be?”) while he was practicing shooting hearts at his boss to probably get a few days off for that Yuri on Ice!!! (fanfiction included) marathon he's been dreaming about so much.

Certainly, it’s the milk bottle’s fault for toppling its contents into the water. Beauty and the Beast has taught him well enough why inanimate objects are also _people_ so Yuta believes his assumption is legit.

Unfortunately, his boss is Lee Taeyong.

Who is also his childhood friend, someone he deliberately has attempted to make out with a number of times but one who doesn’t give so much as a hint that he’s gay, someone whose family he was supposed to have dinner with right now but he ended up mangling the pasta and was it mentioned Lee Taeyong was smoking hot and the most preferential image for Yuta to jerk off to?

Shaking words back to point, Taeyong was Yuta’s boss with an indelible passion for cooking perfectly (note the keyword ‘perfect’) so that milk Yuta had just spilled in the pasta water, ensured him a notable place at the top of Taeyong’s ‘to-castrate’ list.

Which means for this deed there's an astronomical probability that he's gonna get shoved into that giant oven instead of pizza.

Yuta has so happened to magnificently screw up his precious cooking by committing said blunder so he's just gonna quietly tip toe out of the kitchen...

"Nakamoto. Fucking. Yuta."

He hears a sound right from the wrath of heaven pierce into his ears. Yuta sobs internally, his job is now hanging by a thin, dangling thread.

"Y-Yes?"

Yuta knows the look on Taeyong's face is enough to tell him that it's time to forget about that few days off and start packing Thermos flasks of coffee to survive the amount of work Taeyong is going to stack him with for this punishable act.

Humans are really unequipped, couldn’t they have gotten cool powers to magically disappear on sight or shoot up into air but no, they have adrenaline as the best available measure which gives you two choices: fight or flight.

Taeyong picks up a spatula.

 _Yeah,_ Yuta gulps. _I gotta run._

 

 

 

“Taeyong! Yuta just-” Taeyong’s mother informs him with a finger pointed to the open door but she figures Taeyong already knew Yuta had bolted out. She turns back to her TV show, not lifting an eye off it while asking him, “Any clue where he’d gone?”

_After he’d hidden in my closet and crumpled all my ironed shirts I have no clue mother._

“He probably needed some fresh air,” Taeyong answers promptly, “I’ll go with him too.” He wears a coat and picks up an extra jacket and ear muffs. “Can you look after dinner for me Ma? It’s okay if you can’t I’ll come back and—”

“Taeyong,” his mother interrupts his anxious ramble.

“What mom...” he groans, his feet are pricking. Yuta couldn’t have wandered far off in this cold wearing just a stupid tank top.

“Just go and get him,” she tells him and Taeyong forces himself into thinking she did not give him an encouraging wink with that. Or the fact that he blushed a little.

 

 

 

There’s only one park which is open at the this hour of the night and it also happens to be the one Yuta and Taeyong frequented for badminton matches, badminton being the only sport they both equally sucked at. Yuta was a soccer wizard and it was hard to snatch a basketball from Taeyong and Yuta probably thinks this is a bad time to think of sweet childhood memories when his life is at stake.

He hides under the slide, “He’ll never find me here. I’ll wait it out.”

Destiny really loves him.

“Yuta!” he hears Taeyong call from outside the park.

Let’s just call it a bad romance.

Yuta was curled and secure in his camouflage skills but he knows Taeyong is approaching. He doesn’t sound angry but Yuta knows enough of his deceptive composures, he tries inching away as Taeyong pushes the park gate open and nears.

He springs up like a cat’s tail arches and brushes like a Christmas tree, not paying heed to how he almost banged his head on the underside of the slide because _the predator is here_ and in all ways, this is terrifying.

_I don’t want to get scolded…not from him again…_

Taeyong picks up his pace, with Yuta already at an advantage with the well practiced speed.

“Stop running, do you want to die?!” Taeyong yells from behind him, trying to match Yuta’s pace but the darn idiot is always two steps ahead no thanks to his athletic stamina.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be good as dead once you catch me so no thank you!” Taeyong hears him yell and then Yuta jumps over a railing and leaves him bereft.

“HA SUCKER!” Yuta triumphantly keeps running, knowing he’s well in advance won this game of chase. However, after a few moments Yuta stops running.

He looks around.

“Where the fuck am I?”

He sees no alley, no person, no friendly street dog rubbing against his leg ot make the situation feel better and it’s pitch black. Black like the night people usually get kidnapped.

A car honking in front of him out of the blue makes him jump out of his body.

_I’m gonna get kidnapped holyshitholyshitholyshitholyshit_

The huge lights of the car get switched off and Taeyong steps out of the car, making Yuta relieved but then not relieved at the same time.

Taeyong drapes that extra cardigan over his shoulders, buttoning it up while Yuta gapes at how pretty he looks even when he can’t see ninety percent of his face in the darkness. His heart is gooey and mushy and Taeyong is so adorable Yuta can’t transliterate his internal squeals and emotions at how endeared he feels when Taeyong probably hates his guts.

“Get in you moron,” Taeyong says pushing him to the car seat and going over to push the keys.

 

 

 

_What is he gonna say?_

Yuta wonders, his mind playing possible scenarios of his doom while Taeyong drives him in silence.

The assumption sits in his head that he’s probably going to drop him off and kick him with a declaration of ‘goodbye, asshole. I hope I never see you again’, or maybe he’s going to drag him in out and beat the shit out of him, and Yuta can’t trust his sixth grade karate skills, Taeyong does boxing and even though he’s never really hit anyone…Yuta should expect all the worst this world has to offer.

_Yuta I'm a wizard and I condemn you into the pits of hell._

_Yuta you're fired._

_Yuta you're pathetic._

"Why are you whining you idiot?" Taeyong says, steering as fast as possible through empty nightly streets.

"I'm sorry," Yuta croaks pathetically but Taeyong snickers.

_Not good._

"So what happened this time? The milk bottle grew legs and fell into the water?" Taeyong asks menacingly.

 _Yes,_ Yuta wants to say but he’s left with nothing to defend.

"You left your um... cooking and uh—"

"Don't try to change the topic, I'm _angry_. Every single time—can’t you freaking stay away from my kitchen?"

"Don't fire me I swear I won't ever trespass your lethal territory—just please don't fire me," Yuta helplessly whimpers and he could’ve sworn Taeyong’s expression softened for a second only to let a wrathful one emerge.

 _Or think I'm pathetic because I kinda sorta really love you and that wouldn't be so nice for my fragile heart,_ Yuta prays in his head.

"Nineteen times," Taeyong cuts in and Yuta swallows his spit in pure fear, "Nineteen times you've messed up my cooking and eighteen times is how many apologies you've given me for it. Do you think I will listen to you?"

"...yes?" and Taeyong is shooting kill rays from his eyes. Yuta flaps his arms and Taeyong changes the gear to go faster.

"Taeyong I'm your best friend!"

"Yuta I'm your fucking boss." and Yuta shuts up.

His mind however doesn't shut up because it can't.

_A boss who should fuck me, correctly speaking._

Taeyong stops the car abruptly making Yuta's head bang on the dashboard. With no mercy, Yuta has to follow him to the conference room suppressing all shivers he's feeling.

"What're you gonna do?" Yuta asks him, not realizing that they’ve reached their workplace. The building is empty except for the door guard who runs a very popular fan blog dedicated to Taeyong.

_Congratulations Yuta of all the people you had to piss off in this world, it has to be Lee Taeyong._

_Way to go. To the unemployment line of course._

Taeyong looks back and speaks like the jury being all so nice while passing a death sentence.

"Punishment."

 

 

 

Taeyong says nothing, which hints Yuta that he's probably not going to be able to explain his broken face by the morning to his mother.

_Heavens if you exist, save me._

Taeyong pushes last him into the conference room and Yuta finds no objective of this room besides the purpose it was made for or the rumored stack of sex toys Taeyong's keeps in here supposedly and—

 _Oh wait,_ Yuta gulps seeing a huge as butt plug in Taeyong's hands which drains all the colour off his face.

"Don't tell me you're going to—"

"—shove this up your ass for nineteen hours, you guessed it. Now turn around."

"No. Oh gosh are you Taeyong or some kinky alien with an penchant for sexually assaulting humans without consent—"

Taeyong gives him one stern glare and Yuta's back straightens in fright. He spits back an "I hate you."

"Your hate for me isn't going to let you escape Yuta."

"Taeyong are you drunk? Wrong question, you don’t drink—"

"Alright. I ran out of patience. Turn around."

"Ew Taeyong I'm not wearing that thing! I swear I'd rather get fired than have that!"

Taeyong looks smug.

"Okay you're fired."

One out of three of his nightmares are coming true. And maybe one of his sexual fantasies might as well.

Yuta's jaw drops, "Just like that? What—NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I'm your employer of course I can."

"Taeyong I've only ruined your cooking! By accident! And you already overwork me and I do every fucking thing you tell me to do even though you're the one who's supposed to give me some emotional concession because I've known you since we were diaper babies! So I'm asking you again, why the fuck do you want to shove a butt plug up my ass?"

"Punishment."

"Don't keep answering with stupid word when I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Me considering firing you if you don’t do what I say is much more serious that anything you just said Yuta."

Yuta mentally planning an expedition to find his Taeyong back and chop up the troll which switched him with this terrible Alpha male who's staring holes into his soul. He's absolutely no clue what's gotten into him so his eyes helplessly look at the floor.

"...fine."

Taeyong's heart thumps so loud he barely managed to keep himself rooted despite the weird urge to grab Yuta and have his way with him.

But the aim was punishment, nothing to do with the fact that he's been gardening a field of unrequited feelings, yes that sort of thing for Yuta.

"...but I don't want you to look."

The garden of feelings probably catches on fire when Taeyong hears the submission in his voice.

Aside from the strange ways in which Yuta manages to destroy Taeyong’s precious culinary creations, Yuta has always been perfect. There's never been anything that Taeyong finds flawed and he is the only support Taeyong has ever needed. He can't think of a day that has gone by without having Yuta by his side for moment.

He does love him, platonic or not but the times when Yuta pisses him off he doesn't know whether to kill him or kiss him.

Even though he could boss around and be harsh for Yuta's giving him every opportunity to be he lets Yuta get one thing his way so he reaches out for the blindfold crumpled up in his drawer and stretches it in between both of them.

"Do the honours," he says making Yuta scoff.

"You just want me to suffer with a giant plug in my ass. There's no bloody honour," Yuta says, hearing Taeyong "ouch" when he purposely ties the knot tightly enough to hurt.

Yuta's only thinking about running away when Taeyong's blindfolded but he’s pulled so that they’re chest to chest.

"Why do you still have your pants on?"

Yuta gulps as he tries adjusting enough to let his pants slither down to the floor before his underwear follows the same routine. He doesn't know how on earth is he complying with this when he should be yelling and punching Taeyong rather than acceding to his strange punishment methods.

But then there's a part of him that is hopelessly in love with Taeyong despite the major percentage of his cerebrum telling him it's bad idea. Maybe he should start faking a heart attack which could lead to a shot to escape.

Yuta sighs as he reaches behind Taeyong for a lube bottle.

Love makes you do things your mother wouldn't approve of.

Hearing the pants rustling as they hit the floor, Taeyong carefully grips Yuta's hand holding the lube once the cap pops off sonorously enough to echo in the empty conference hall.

"What?" a whine escapes Yuta’s lips now that he was just about to finger himself open for the plug.

"Lube," Taeyong demands and Yuta's fingers trill with expectation once they're squeezing an amount of lube over Taeyong's that is excessive and Yuta probably knows it'll drip down this thighs as it's already glistening all over Taeyong's hand.

_Is he going to do it?_

Yuta has to choke back his reaction as he feels a warm dry hand guiding his ass cheeks apart and being replaced by a wet one rubbing his hole in circles.

_Oh god._

"You okay?" Taeyong asks and Yuta's glad he can't see how contorted his face looks—all flushed incredibly red with sweat already dampening his fringe.

"Yeah..." Yuta says in a voice that sounded as needy as _put it in. Now._ And as much as he's trying not to wrap himself in Taeyong, avoiding touching him in the least, the moment the fingertip dips in he's jerking forward, arms tightly hooked behind Taeyong's neck.

The fingers roam around his walls, they’re slippery as they push inside, making Yuta feel gradually open but with pain following not long after. Left shuddering, Yuta is stuck between trying to stand dead still so that it doesn’t hurt any more than it already does and fighting the painful pounding of his heart which he feels throughout his body from want of Taeyong. Arousal threatens to burst out of his being like water constricted by a brittle walls of a dam. Each second is setting more of his body on fire.

_Okay…this is getting worse?_

Worse, because Yuta suddenly wants _pressure_ , he can stand with his cock hitting air no more as he’s worked open by Taeyong’s wretched fingers stretching him in opposite directions. Dizzy eyes of his scan down the front of the man he wants so badly to call his lover, as he works him open too slowly for Yuta’s liking.

Yuta takes in the creases of Taeyong’s hulked out white shirt which he knows hides the body he wants to kiss and bite all over but then his gaze descends at Taeyong’s enormous tent springing up and funnily there’s just the right distance between them for Yuta to rock down and satiate himself…

It’s when Taeyong’s fingers graze a particular spot as they slither out of Yuta, that he moans loud and dirty into Taeyong’s ear, body instinctively hauling him closer by force and finally pressing their cocks in a line, the metal of Taeyong’s zipper cold against Yuta’s throbbing length. The fact that Yuta’s breath goes raggedy over Taeyong’s sensitive neck doesn’t really help his slowly diminishing ounces of self control, he grips Yuta’s back harder.

 _That spot…_ Yuta hazily wonders, in his muddled up mind. His hole feels cold and vacant as Taeyong proceeds to coat his fingers some more. _That…_

_...again._

He would pout at Taeyong but for one thing, the idiot is blindfolded and secondly he knows Taeyong is far from giving him what he wants. He’s a completely different person today, Yuta’s can’t read him, nor can he beg for those hands of his to touch him all over—simply _asking_ for more is moving into a territory forbidden by his inner sense of reason. It strangely electrifies him that Taeyong just might indulge him if he asked, he’s just nice like that.

“You’re getting too excited,” Taeyong mumbles with the curves of his lips fitting snugly into the shell of Yuta’s ear, breath hot over it and leaving chills that travel to the crooks of his body.

“Shut up Taeyong.”

Taeyong thrusts in again, in a way that means _punishment_ and Yuta’s nails almost rip his shirt off once he realises the reason he feels more filled up and _so good_ is because it’s three fingers pumping into him, they’re slicked but rough, and open his hole deliciously, barely brushing his prostate, sometimes Taeyong adds more fingers or less and Yuta curses himself for not having thought this through.

“There are some rules though,” Taeyong says out of the blue, his left hand pulling Yuta to him and the predatory tone making a comeback.

“I’m sure I can handle it,” Yuta replies, after gulping to moisten his dry throat. He hopes his voice isn’t a dead giveaway to his how horny he is.

But he realises his dick sure is, once he looks down between them to see how badly he’s leaking.  Crowning the tip already is precome, dribbling down his length of his cock. A part of him jumps with the curiosity to know Taeyong’s reaction if he’d ever see him like this. Yuta bites his lip at the thought, chin on Taeyong’s shoulder. It’s all for him anyway.

Taeyong’s free hand moves from Yuta’s back to lightly squeeze his ass, “You’re not allowed to cum.”

“…what?”

“Rules are rules. Don’t sound so surprised, you said you could handle it Yukkeuri.”

Yuta totally doesn’t want to whimper at that nickname, he can’t give Taeyong the satisfaction of knowing one more way in which he drives him crazy. Taeyong’s intention is only to torture him, to execute that ‘punishment’.

_Great. Fucking solid._

Taeyong on the other hand shows no modicum of sensitivity, abruptly pulling out of Yuta leaving him breathing heavily to normalise his erratic huffs, Yuta’s a goner, it’s all so new, at first he was reluctant to having anything shoved up his ass but now that there’s nothing, he can’t help but wish Taeyong did _something_ about it. His hole clenches on air, Yuta flushes in anticipation of how good it would feel with four of Taeyong’s fingers pressing that spot again—

“Almost done,” Taeyong twitters happily and Yuta gives him a pointed glare.

“What do you mean almost, hey what’re you—” he bites his tongue, as the plug presses past his entrance, fitting in. Holy _fuck,_ he should have thought this through.

“If it hurts tell me. I’ll stop,” Taeyong says in his protective, caring self and that’s enough for Yuta to want to rip his blindfold off and scream _hurting for your dick would’ve been worth it,_ but Yuta just can’t because he has certain pathetic things; for example: his shitty feelings for Lee Taeyong.

“It’s punishment right? It’s meant to hurt,” Yuta laughs of awkwardly into Taeyong’s neck, at least he’s getting to hold him for so long right now. Taeyong stiffens and carefully plunges the butt plug in, fortunately, it wasn’t large but it did make him feel filled up. Taeyong shows a sign of uncertainty but he goes along with it anyways.

“Done,” Taeyong finished in his innocent voice which had successfully charmed an entire district as Yuta knew so well. “Can I take this blindfold off now?”

“Fuck no. Don’t even think about it you lecher.”

“Okay, but how am I supposed to drive?”

 

 

 

They get back home with Yuta spending most of the ride finding an angle to sit in which the plug didn’t reach his sensitive places, Taeyong would give him a sceptical eye sometimes but fortunately he didn’t say anything (that might have something to do with the fact that Yuta often gets off imagining Taeyong’s voice saying filthy things to him). His mother insists Yuta stay the night at their place and all Yuta remembers before sleeping over in Taeyong’s room is his dirty grin when he wished him good night.

Somehow, it was disturbing enough to rob his sleep away.

The butt plug wasn’t painful but he’d rather not be cajoled into a false sense of comfort so he waited for Taeyong to fall asleep beside him, proceeding to use that side of the internet his hormonal high school self was well acquainted with. His eyes shine once he finds the details of the damned plug that was between his asscheeks.

 _Okay…_ he reads, scrolling down.

_Butt plug, satellite edition…_

His eyes widen. There, in highlighted letters were three words.

_Vibrating. Remote-controlled._

Before Yuta could panic to the bathroom and yank that thing out of himself, Taeyong turns towards him, drapes his body over Yuta and begins reciting his Japanese vocabulary in his sleep (Yuta always finds it cute), but that leaves Yuta trapped and with no way to wrench free. Earlier he was enthusiastic Taeyong had fixed his diet and was putting on weight but now that he’s taller and heavier, it’s a vehement disadvantage. Yuta glares at Taeyong’s innocent face. _If anyone knew what goes on in that mind of his…_

Taeyong, asleep and oblivious to Yuta’s bubbling anger only mewls and rubs his nose on Yuta’s chest, hair falling softly on Yuta’s pyjama shirt.

Yuta groans. He’s not going to be happily dealing with that intrusion in his lower region well and he knows it.

_Is it possible to wish karma upon karma though?_

 

 

 

Every passing second seemed to be ominous as fuck while Yuta tried to don a façade of complete normalcy. He knew the drill well; all his work was mostly about was skim through Taeyong's e-mails, write fake replies to his dozen love letters from employees who have absolutely no shame let alone a sense of professionalism. After all of that was sorted out, he had more work, depending on what mood Taeyong was in.

If he was in a good mood, Yuta would have about five hours for sleep. If his mood was bad, Yuta wouldn't have time to pee.

Yuta greets familiar faces and mentally disses the repulsive ones as he drags his feet reluctantly through the hallways, butt plug heavy in his ass. There wasn't one position in which he felt sure of ignoring it.

What increased that growing pain in the back of his head was the fact that it could vibrate any moment.

Yuta drapes himself in his chair like a freshly rolled out pasta dough and turns his anxiety and exhaustion into flames of fire.

"I'm a manly man, I can handle it," he murmurs to himself, looking smug and offering a challenging smirk to the picture of Taeyong he has as his lock screen.

"Erm Sir those two have nothing analogous whatsoever," Yuta's subordinate mutters meekly as he approaches his table with a bundle of files.

"Did anyone even ask you, Mark Morrison Lee?" Yuta snaps, swinging in his chair to multiply his threatening-vibes.

"Sorry—I'm sorry and my middle name isn't Morrison Sir..."

"Whatever," Yuta growls and Mark straightens his back.

"I'm sorry," he squeaks and with a slap of paperweight on the table is enough for Yuta to finish his quota of things-nakamoto-yuta-does-to-be-intimidating-foolproof-edition.

Yuta's pretty frustrated with situation after situation that turns out to be even more annoying than the last so he believes it's justified he loses it.

"You should be Mark! I have been working for years without so much as a fortnight's holiday, do you understand how frustrating that is? I mean fuck it, Taeyong should pay me triple of what— _ah!"_

Yuta clasps a quick hand over his mouth because the little beast in his ass had just begun vibrating.

Vigorously.

"Um..are you okay?" Mark asks, and bless the boy for being such an angel and trying to touch Yuta's back but Mark's hand brushes his right ear lobe and let's just say that ear lobe is an extension of his dick in terms of sensitivity.

Under normal circumstances, Yuta would mewl but he can't afford to embarrass himself any further.

Yuta bites his lip, makes it bleed as he shuts his eyes tight in hope of suppressing his moan at that merciless whirring in his ass. His mind immediately goes to Taeyong, how that bastard is probably enjoying this, watching from the surveillance cameras and probably snickering into his display cabinet of Febreze bottles.

"Sir...?"

"I'm fine...Just keep the papers and…and go!" Yuta dismisses him with a shale of his hand while he bends forward to half slump on his table.

Once Mark's out of sight and audible range, the vibration stops. It's like Taeyong is playing a terrible game, waiting for people to show up around Yuta as the exact moment to turn it on.

 _Okay..._ Yuta thinks. _I get your ploy now._

 

 

 

Avoiding people, turns out, is worse.

The moment Yuta assumes he's alone and safe, Taeyong switches the vibration on maximum and it makes him completely powerless to hold back a guttural moan, be it the pantry or the bathroom. Taeyong doesn't stop, playing with the button like a child does and Yuta knows it because he's the one feeling the terrible ministrations that one plug in his ass is causing.

Yuta refuses to sit down all day, sure it would hide his mountainous boner but it would make him even more filled up and he doesn't want to go home displaying cum stained pants, no thank you.

But when he does sit down because he has to do so to sign papers properly, Taeyong does it again.

_It's like he's buzzing a telegram in my—holy fuck._

It's too much to take, the tip of his dick is forming a support stick for that tent in his underwear, smearing precum flat on a spot and Taeyong wickedly keeps making the plug move which doesn't let him feel close to release or leaves him with enough time to let his boner die down—it just keeps him on an edge. Hung on a pillar of torture.

Punishing him.

"Yuta?" Jaehyun catches him with his arms and spins him so that they're face to face. Yuta did know hot people even come to work on Mondays and that he might even bump into one.

"Hello," Yuta says and he exaggerates how important his need to run away is right now because Jung Jaehyun is one of the two people in this world who turn him on without taking their clothes off. The other is Taeyong but seeing Jaehyun naked seems like an achievable dream than even dreaming about Taeyong.

"You're leaving already—" he starts but Yuta hold up his pinky.

"I gotta pee, call me later?" he rushes and Jaehyun gives him an eye full expression of inquisition but he smiles in understanding and let's Yuta run past him into the bathroom.

Yuta dashes into an empty cubicle, he's locked the main door and he's sure there isn't any surveillance camera for Taeyong to know what he's doing so he might as well jerk himself off and run home to shuck the plug out of himself.

But he feels as of Taeyong knew him so well that he predicted the exact time Yuta would pull his cock out of his pants to stroke, in order to set the plug into another round of vibrations making Yuta writhe and moan for a foreign touch, release, anything.

Yutas head hits on the forearm planted on the tiled wall as he lines his body up flat against it, nipples and dick rutting on the cold surface. It's not a bed, not a carpet, not Taeyong's body to rub over but he'll have to make do with the plug actively vibrating as he unknowingly kept on parting his legs farther for nothing, leaning on only the wall to support himself.

"T-Taeyong...bloody...stop it," he cries so pathetic and with hot blood running through the veins of his forehead. His dick hurts, downright hurts. It’s not fair to be simulated and left eighty-sixed like this.

He grabs his phone, his head’s dizzy, arousal has overpowered every bit of his senses yet he manages to call Taeyong to plead and offer to kiss his ass or do any other outrageous hoopla as an apology and just have that thing out of him.

Ignoring his restraining cock, he doesn’t have to wait that long for Taeyong to pick the phone up and hum his name into it as a greeting.

“Yukkeuriee~”

“Fuck you,” Yuta blurts interrupting Taeyong’s drag of vowel.

Taeyong, has the audacity to giggle and it makes all the butterflies in Yuta’s chest want to disperse at that moment. Maybe with a tiny ounce of forgiveness in it that doesn’t make Yuta so mad anymore.

“I see you’re not holding up very well,” he speaks into the phone and Yuta’s glad, so glad that he isn’t dropping his voice low in the way Yuta likes so much. It’s suddenly a good thing that Taeyong sounds as high pitched as Haechan when he’s being evil.

“I’m not you moron,” Yuta says, the shake in his voice the best sound Taeyong has heard till now, “Gosh-how long do I have to wear this thing?!”

There’s silence on the other end, Yuta keeps panting because his heart is racing, blood pounding in his ears and cock, his strokes on himself are sloppy and he’s close to crying before he comes and that vibrator throngs a string of moans from him like the answer to his question.

“Fuck, Yuta.”

_Oh no he didn’t just…_

“Yukkeuri you sound so good. _Fuck.”_

_…lower his voice like that…_

Yuta breathes out loud, huffing into the phone snuck into the slot made by the injunction of his cheek and shoulder as he strokes himself with his left hand, the right pressing a nail into the swollen tip. It was unbearable, sweat left unbothered on his forehead. Yuta already hates himself for being clumsy so he’s trying to keep his voice down but Taeyong doesn’t shut up.

“Are you…” he begins asking something Yuta doesn’t hear the end of, and Yuta almost tricks himself into thinking if it’s actually one of concern.

“T-Taeyong I—just let me cum…” Yuta doesn’t finish the end of it, letting the phone drop but he thankfully catches it to switch it off and hurriedly squeezes and strokes him, he can’t waste time even though he’s convinced Taeyong could just moan his name once and he’d come undone just from that.

 _Think about Jaehyun. Think about thick arm muscles and raven black hair. Just think about Jaehyun,_ he repeats to himself. _That should do it. Fast._

But the moment he decides to think, his phone buzzes and it’s not the best thing to have a phone ringing ‘shy shy shy’ in the bathroom to let _everyone_ know you’re in the bathroom, especially when you’re actually here to jerk yourself off.

“What?!” Yuta says into the phone not caring about who it was calling.

“Yuta”

“Taeyong wha—why are you…?”

“Quiet,” Yuta shuts his eyes, all images in his mind screaming of Taeyong, his memory bringing back the scent of his clothes, the lustful dead black eyes he imagines and suddenly he’s so dizzy his head tips back.

“Touch yourself for me, since I can’t…and listen…”

Yuta’s throat tightens, mind hazy as he receives all of Taeyong’s breathy panting from the phone. It’s absurd and ridiculously hot, Taeyong continues to give out those hot little breaths into Yuta’s ear as the younger jerked himself off.

As if Taeyong knew him wondrously well, so when Yuta was getting achingly close to releasing, he turned the butt plug on and Yuta sank back stiff as he spurted over his hand, the load of jizz surprising him.

He was done, tired and finally satiated but his mind kept running over Taeyong’s helping him jerk off like he’d wanted to y’know…

_‘Touch yourself for me, since I can’t’_

Yuta zips up his pants, scrubs his hands till they bleed and packs up his things to leave with the speed of a roadrunner.

_Did he actually say that?_

 

 

 

Yuta, like every other sleep deprived assistant has a personal favorite coffee den because it’s cute to have one and after a certain degree of familiarity they deliver coffee to his office warm and with extra floss whenever he needs it. Taeyong however doesn’t know about this so that’s where Yuta is running to hide.

The barista, Kun gives him a judgmental eye before setting two cups of chai latte in front of him. Yuta looks up at him pathetically from his corner seat in the café, “I ordered three.”

“DRINK UP THOSE TWO FIRST!” Kun yells and Yuta bends his head enough for the straw to get sucked between his lips.

“I can’t believe I have to waste my break on you,” he sighs and sits down, elbow propped up to look at Yuta who’s staring blankly outside the glass wall at some pigeon excreting on a car parked right next to him.

“HEY!” Kun snaps and Yuta drowsily mumbles “what” without letting the straw go.

“What’s up with you…” he asks Yuta who resumes a kermit-like expression and it shocks Kun that he finished his drinks this fast.

“I love this guy,” Yuta says straightforwardly, “And I want us to fuck.”

“Oh…kay?” Kun stares at him as if he’s grown ten heads like Ravan. Certainly seemed out of it.

“And who is this guy? I mean it’s fine if you don’t wanna tell, but I’m trying to be of use to you,” Kun says and the corner of his eye catches a strange wallpaper on Yuta’s phone kept on the table but then there’s also a green bar blinking atop the screen.

“Is that him?” he asks and Yuta deflates and turns into jell-o, “I had sworn I wouldn’t fall for the ikemen variety and yet…stupid Lee Taeyong…”

“I see…Taeyong-hyung is good looking not to mention he ticks all your boxes,” Kun says, reaching out to pat his back, “It’ll be okay. By the way you still haven’t cut your last call.”

Yuta’s head bounces up.

“Say what now?”

Kun blinks and points an index finger towards Yuta’s phone, “It’s still on and-oh.”

Yuta pathetically hangs up and reaches out to press the red menu on the blinking green bar which had Taeyong’s name on it. Apparently, he’d forgotten to cut the call after Taeyong had voice-fucked him.

And if Taeyong had been listening all this while, he _knew_.

Kun clumsily gets up, “I should probably get you that third glass…”

 

 

 

From: **taeyongnia solium**

yuta can you come over

 

To: **taeyongnia solium**

no

 

From: **taeyongnia solium**

i made fried rice...?

 

To: **taeyongnia solium**

...

 

From: **taeyongnia solium**

?

 

To: **taeyongnia solium**

if you don’t have takoyaki i’ll walk out

 

 

 

“Thanks for the food,” Yuta says before stuffing the fried rice into his mouth, he’s got this face resembling those statues on easter island and Taeyong is having a hard time (pun intended) deciphering it. Also the way, Yuta is slurping bamboo shoots into his mouth his profoundly disturbing.

“How is it?” Taeyong asks him with his face twitching awkwardly, he can’t seem to lighten the atmosphere between them, that’s Yuta’s job and Taeyong’s tried to make himself as clear as possible since he’s set up a nice sultry colour to the lighting, there are heart shaped candle’s in the space their food isn’t occupying and if Yuta isn’t dumb he should be happy and not a sulky dormouse.

Yuta gives him a thumbs up and goes back to look down at his food.

Way to run a motorbike over my empty basket of compliments, Taeyong thinks. He guesses it’s no use so they finish their meal in uncomfortable silence, with Taeyong finishing up fast and picking up the dishes to the sink.

He’s cracking an egg to make cake before he sleeps while the dishwasher works it’s magic when Yuta calls out from the dining table.

“Y’know if you’ve put it in, you gotta take it out too.”

Taeyong trips backwards and peeps out the kitchen door to stare incredulously at Yuta.

“You heard me,” Yuta says, wiping off his mouth slowly and getting up to disappear into Taeyong’s room in a way that said ‘I’ll be waiting’.

Taeyong has never whisked batter faster in his entire life.

 

 

 

Taeyong is nervous when he opens the door to his room, his eyes look nervously around, his ears are pounding with the nervous inflow of blood, his heart is impersonating a bass drum and let's not talk about his lower regions.

One glance at the room and Yuta doesn't seem to be there so he scratches his head, "Yuta where—uh what are you doing?"

There's Yuta walking towards him with predatory eyes, lips parted, face as serious with purposeful seduction as it can get, loose jeans hang low on his waist and Taeyong's body stirs with attraction.

Hasn't it always been like this? He's powerless before Yuta, he can't resist him, can't refuse, reject anything he says because he feels like a foolish slave in love every single time he looks at him.

Taeyong allows himself to be pinned on the wall, let's his eyes close as Yuta kisses him slowly, then surely. Yuta's delicate hands are busy feeling his chest up as Taeyong grabs his face to give him support to lean on while their tongues clash and slide over each other's teeth, kisses going from sweet to heated to absolutely filthy.

"Aren't you mad?" he manages to ask Yuta once they part, he's done too much, and with all these kisses they've gone too far. Surely insurmountable sexual frustration and fantasies involving his best friend did not warrant over stimulating him.

"Mad?" Yuta pecks his cheek, "Nah, but if you don't get the plug out of me I will be."

Yuta bites on Taeyong's lower lip, before Taeyong bends down to slurp at his ear lobe and he didn't know pulling on it would make Yuta let out a shivery whine, "Taeyongie."

Any semblance of sanity Taeyong had left flew out of the window at that sound.

He pulled the fabric of his T-shirt as low as he could from his shoulder to make area to kiss while mumbling sweet nothings into Yuta's skin.

"Taeyongie," Yuta murmurs before Taeyong shoves his tongue to move languidly inside his mouth, lapping around, leaving Yuta's legs trembling.

"If you keep saying my name I won't be able to hold back anymore," he tells Yuta sincerely, still with a little hesitancy since he did leave him overstimulated and hanging but Yuta pulls him closer before pushing him onto the bed, relatching their mouths, moving his hips in sinful circles.

"Good," Yuta says before he disappears from Taeyong's line of vision, dribbling fingers playfully his thighs before his chin rubs against the tented erection between Taeyong's legs.

Ridding of clothing seemed like the most useless detail to remember when Yuta swirled his tongue in patterns over his dick, swallowing to pull Taeyong into a wet bliss of heat, Taeyong's eyes shut tight as he grips the sheets to prevent himself from thrusting into Yuta's mouth. Yuta goes at it with focus and drool slipping out from the corner of his pretty mouth, maybe Taeyong could come from just that erotic sight of Yuta lashing his tongue and giving little sucks before swallowing his cock till it hits the back of his neck—all in such haphazard order it drives him crazier for Yuta.

Taeyong is close, body spent and panting as Yuta slowers his strokes and licks, with lazy sucks that aren't enough at all to let Taeyong come despite how badly he wants to spill in his throat. Realizing this, Yuta frees himself from the mouthful of cock, leaping up to straddle Taeyong and pull him into a forceful kiss while rutting down on his torso in an urgent rhythm.

"I was so close, why did you—" Taeyong's question goes to deaf ears as Yuta grabs Taeyong's hands to reach over his ass and makes them squeeze, "You'll come in here."

Yuta probably hadn't seen it coming, but there's a flame in Taeyong's eyes as he flips them over effortlessly and for the first time Yuta is self conscious, he angles his head to turn away but Taeyong only leans down to suck his neck where he'd just left it bare for him.

He feels his clothes being pulled away, it entices him how he brings out this side of Taeyong that’s so wanton and raw, so sexy and alluring. He can’t help but moan into the feeling of their bodies melting more with each roll of their hips.

Taeyong doesn’t stop until Yuta’s chest is spotted with his bites and Yuta looks at him with half shut eyes from where he’s sprawled on the bed with clothing unbuttoned askew, needy moans threatening to spill out if Taeyong didn’t do anything about that plug that was holding him open but unfortunately wasn’t moving.

“Get this thing out of me,” Yuta whines, one knee up in the air to direct the plug to Taeyong’s attention. He plants a kiss atop of it.

“Lewd,” Taeyong hums before leaning down to lick circles around his nipple while Yuta feels the warmth of both his hands stretching him wide and as nature has it, the plug feels painfully tighter.

Yuta doesn't know that being under the scrutiny of Taeyong's thirsty eyes would really make blood funnel into his dick with a thundering pulse that accelerated each time his lips met his skin.

Taeyong leans in the space between his legs and Yuta fortunately manages to suppress his piteous whimper.

_He looks so good over there._

“Sit up for a bit.”

Obeying had never been easier as Yuta plants his feet flat on the bed and Taeyong tinkers with the end of the plug, moving it in spirals as it squelches out, leaving Yuta feel so pathetically empty. His hole is tingling from want of cock. Specifically the one belonging to the man hovering over him with those lustful black eyes he'd give in to any second of the day.

“Did it hurt? You okay?” Taeyong asks him and Yuta fights back his big smile because that’s so Taeyong of him to be so caring.

“It hurt a bit; feels weird,” he replies honestly but Taeyong looks occupied in thoughts albeit maintaining the same bedroom stare, Yuta wonders what he’s thinking, what they’re going to do after this because it’s a massive shift in dynamics but Yuta’s doubts dissipate once Taeyong molds their lips together almost meaningfully and Yuta’s chest swells.

“Come on Taeyong I…I want it,” Yuta breathes into his mouth and Taeyong collapses into Yuta's neck, slamming two fingers deep simultaneously as he goes.

Yuta holds back his scream, losing his fingers in Taeyong's hair and mind by the overwhelming scent of _Taeyong_ wrapping him. Taeyong revels in the little kittenish mewls that Yuta let's out as he soothes his insides, fingers slick with the lube that had stayed in Yuta.

Yuta’s dick was responding, twitching up and sliding against Taeyong’s, he whined, the feeling of warm fingers inside him a reminiscent of the last time Taeyong had touched him. Except that this time, Taeyong has no intention of going slow, Yuta’s been open and wanting for so long he just wishes he could push it in.

It’s too much, but not enough at the same time. Taeyong kisses down Yuta’s chest like he knows his way around his body and Yuta has lost himself completely in all the pleasure. He fears how addictive everything about this is gradually getting. Until he’s wrecked and fucked to pulp, he’s never going to feel sated.

“Please,” Yuta cries plaintively, hands loosely situated on Taeyong’s shoulder blades. Taeyong growls, “Don’t beg.”

He slithers his now lube slicked fingers out slowly, not breaking eye contact with Yuta. While Yuta adored his pale face which was yet flushed at certain places, Taeyong swipes his hair up before claiming Yuta’s lips again, leaving them with the words, “I’ll give you everything you want, so don’t beg.”

Yuta’s chest heaves, he watches Taeyong lube his cock shutting his eyes tight when he positions himself in anticipation to get penetrated.

His eyes get blown open when he pushes inside, he’s relieved and writhes as he’s slowly filled up by Taeyong’s warm, long and thick cock, a sensation completely different from that from the plug being stuck in him. Taeyong doesn’t take his eyes off him, staring at the shift in Yuta’s expressions. He looks fucking gorgeous, not that Taeyong would ever tell him.

The moment Taeyong is balls deep in and figures it’s a green light to move, he thrusts experimentally into Yuta’s wet heat and Yuta grips him tighter. He thrusts with rampant want and urgent rhythm, Yuta’s loud and obscene moaning giving Taeyong encouragement to go faster and rougher and Yuta takes all of Taeyong’s thrusts eagerly. He fit so well inside him and he’s sure this is going to keep him from walking tomorrow but he couldn’t care less.

Taeyong’s absorbed in how perfect Yuta is, how he rocks his hips to meet his thrusts and how eager he is to please him. His throat is dry from the heated moans that have been echoing in the room, everything is a mess but he can’t care less when the best sound to Taeyong is his name on Yuta’s lips. He knows he’s found his prostate when Yuta breaks into a fit of messy moans.

Yuta almost shrieks at how the thrusts keep consistently coming, his vision is hazy and Taeyong is so good to him, filling him so well, driving him to an edge where he’s aching with the need to come and two last thrust and a moan of his name into his ear from Taeyong is all that takes to rip the orgasm out of him.

He comes and comes, leaking profusely and the world spins. Soon Taeyong drops his weight on him and shoots inside him, letting Yuta feel his hole soak with his come.

“I guess we’ll talk tomorrow?” Taeyong asks Yuta who only lets out a content sigh and falls asleep with lips buried in Taeyong’s hair.

Taeyong fondly smiles.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

 

 

“Seriously Yuta, you’re not gonna talk to me?”

Lee Taeyong has been pestering Yuta for the past two hours and he’d just like his boss to very quietly shove off before he brings up anything that makes the other staff realize that they’d fucked last night.

“Keep your voice down, people are working,” Yuta says, squishing Taeyong’s face for an excuse of a slap. Even though his face is squished, Taeyong stares a bit too affectionately at him for Yuta’s comfort so he looks away.

It’s too early in the morning for feelings, he decides and pretends to be interested in the design layouts that were sent to him last month for approval.

“You two look happy,” Jaehyun comments, approaching them and Yuta is now even more uncomfortable, being sandwiched in between two hot people in his personal space.

“Oh yes,” Taeyong says delightfully, pulling Yuta by the shoulders, “We had sex.”

Jaehyun couldn’t have looked more mortified than he did at that moment.

“I was on top,” Taeyong announced and Yuta takes it back, Jaehyun could look plenty more mortified.

 

 

 

 **royalty af** @takoyakiprince

pls change your @

 

 **taeyong** @yukkeurismine

never

 

**Author's Note:**

> *points finger at [bijyu]()* anna’s encouragement did this i swear i had no intention of sinning  
> do leave a comment, it’s been a while :)


End file.
